


We All Fall Together

by readitson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Coffee Shops, F/M, Falling In Love, Feel-good, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitson/pseuds/readitson
Summary: Allura and Lance finally pluck up the courage to ask out the cute coffee shop employee they see every week





	We All Fall Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pythagoreanpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple/gifts).

> This is a commission I got from a wonderful friend of mine, Sami, who deserves all the best the world can give her  
I tried to give her my best in the form of a sweet shallurance fic she asked for  
I hope you like it!!<3

Lance snuggled up in his pink scarf, tucking his chin into it to keep warm. He walked down the street to his favourite coffee shop, leaves crunching underfoot and Allura chatting happily beside him. Their connected hands swung forwards and back gently as they walked. Above them the sky was a bright, baby blue, only partially hidden by grey clouds and Lance felt the breeze blow past his exposed ears. 

The coffee shop they were walking to was was right around the corner from their campus, the perfect getaway between classes and enabler of their love for caffeine.

It was Lance’s first day of college when they first met. He was on his way to class late, stressed, and completely lost. He accidentally walked into the wrong lecture hall and was faced with a whole room full of strangers, and a lecturer he’d never met before. Sat in the middle row, getting out her notebook, hair tied back in a long ponytail that swung as she leaned down, was Allura. Being in her second year she had offered to take him to the right place, and in the time it took them to walk to his class, he had become smitten. 

He asked for her number and they became good friends ever since, talking every day, meeting up on weekends. Then he finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. And she said no.

Initially Lance had been heartbroken, but she explained it wasn’t because of him, she just really wasn’t looking to date anyone. After a while they became closer, and the second time he asked her out, she said yes. 

It became simple after that. Loving each other, caring for each other. And Lance never took Allura away from her studies, only supported her even more just as she did the same for him. It was nearly a year since they first got together, and they couldn’t imagine being apart.

So there they were, returning to the same coffee shop they went to most weeks. Lance walked in with Allura close behind, her snowy hair falling starkly against her dark blue scarf. He nudged her lightly and nodded subtly to the counter, allowing her to follow his gaze to the man stood behind it serving someone. He was tall, unfairly gorgeous, and equally kind every time he served them. 

Lance always struggled to not stare the entire time they were there. He’d first pointed him out to Allura the second time they’d gone, a little shy about admitting his small crush and what she’d think of it. They were both very open about finding people attractive and gushing over how insanely bisexual they both were. It was nice to share those thoughts with someone. There was always an understanding and comfortability that neither of them felt threatened by it.

The conversation about opening their relationship to another person had come up a few times in passing. Polyamory was something neither of them were against, and they’d agreed if the right person came along, they would both be willing to try it. And then along came Shiro. 

They walked up to the counter and Allura gave him a warm smile. “Hi.”

“Oh, hi,” Shiro said brightly. “I was wondering when I’d see you two again.”

Lance could do nothing but smile like a dork. He was used to talking too much, but Shiro always seemed to leave him tongue tied. Allura squeezed his hand. “It’s hard to stay away from such wonderful service,” she told Shiro sweetly.

Shiro chuckled. “I’m honored. What would you like?”

“Two lattes please, one with soya milk, and the other with cream.” 

“Ah, the usual. No problem, I’ll bring them right over,” he said, passing over the card machine. “Allura and Lance, right?”

Allura paid and Lance nodded. “Well remembered,” he gushed quitely.

“Of course. You’re my favourite couple,” he replied.

Lance smiled and looked away. He hoped it wasn’t too obvious how fast his heart was beating. The last time he’d felt like that was when asking out Allura. Both times.

“Thank you,” Allura blushed. “We’ll be sitting over there,” she told him, pointing at a spot by the corner. Shiro nodded and they walked over to the table.

Once they’d sat down Lance released a huge breath. Allura giggled. “Look at you, all shy like you were on our first date.” 

“Leave me alone,” Lance pouted. He knew she was right, but he couldn’t help feeling flustered.

She smiled at him fondly, “do you want me to ask him?”

With a sigh, Lance nodded. “Please.” 

The cafe wasn’t too big, and was just far enough from the campus that it wasn’t always filled to the brim with tired students. The tables and chairs were a soft, light wood with blue cushions, and paintings of landscapes hung on the walls. There was a particular one of the ocean Lance called his favourite, and it stood just above where they were sitting.

It didn’t take long for Shiro bring over their drinks, the extra cream on Lance’s latte not going unnoticed to them, and the couple shared a small look. 

“Anything else I can get you?” Shiro asked. The sweater he wore clung to him nicely, and Lance had a hard time pretending like he wasn’t ogling him shamelessly. Sometimes he didn’t know how to keep himself in check. He was more than happy to let Allura take over in case he said or did anything wrong. She was a blessing to him.

“Actually… sorry if this is inappropriate, but are you single?” Allura asked lightly, smiling up at him.

Shiro blinked at her a couple of times and then returned the smile. “I am,” he replied.

He seemed mildly confused, but Allura pushed on. “This might be a bit forward, so feel free to take your time, or to just say no. But, we both like you a lot,” she said. His confusion increased. “You obviously know me and Lance are in a relationship together, so I hope it doesn’t weird you out, but we’d both like to ask you on a date. With the both of us, I mean. Or separately, whatever you’re comfortable with,” she explained, playing with a ring on her finger. Lance knew she was nervous. 

Shiro looked at her in surprise, and then over to Lance. There was a pink colouring to his cheeks and they could see the cogs turning inside his brain. 

“As Allura said, you can take some time to think about it,” Lance added quietly, trying not to look too hopeful, but glancing up at Shiro through his lashes. 

Shiro made eye contact with him, and smiled in a way that froze him to the spot. 

“This is very new to me, but honestly I’d love to.” 

Lance thought he might have to call an ambulance, his heart was going too fast and his stomach felt weird, he tried to keep breathing normally through whatever was happening to him. 

Turning back to Allura, Shiro leant down and took a napkin and a pen from his apron. “If you’re sure, and this is a genuine offer, here is my number.”

Allura grinned. “It is. We are,” she confirmed, watching as he scribbled down his name and number with a small heart beside it.

“Okay. I hope you text,” he said sweetly, before ducking his head and walking back to the counter. 

Lance was suffering from a cardiac arrest, and Allura was beaming so hard her cheeks began to ache. They both looked at each other and let out a relieved laugh. Lance took Allura’s hand on the table and slipped it in his own as they sipped their drinks. “He’s lovely,” Lance whispered.

Allura squeezed Lance’s hand and glanced at the napkin. “He really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> my commissions are still open for anyone interested, find me @dirtyandroid on twitter or @datklance on tumblr for info:)


End file.
